1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to ski waxing apparatus; and, more particularly, to apparatus for automatically waxing the bottom of a ski.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that skis must be waxed to enable them to glide properly on snow surfaces. Generally, such waxing is carried out manually by the skier applying wax from a container or the like to the bottom of a ski. Such procedure is time consuming and messy and the skier may inadvertently miss areas on the ski bottom being waxed. Also, some places rent skis to the public and, as part of their service, may wax the skis before delivery to the customer. This procedure is thus labor intensive and costly to the ski rental operation.
There thus exists a need for apparatus for applying wax to the bottom of a ski automatically. Such apparatus can be made available at a ski lodge or the like, or at a ski rental store, and may be coin operated.